lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Anderfells
' The Kingdom of Anderfells' is a large kingdom located in southern Thedas, and dominated by House Feron internally, but politically House Feron is dominated by the City State of Lydes of whom has a huge economic leverage over them. House Feron stands as the royal family of the Kingdom of Anderfells, but they are also controlled by the Hand of the Twelve of whom is the diplomat sent by Lydes in order to make sure that Lyde's influence is seen, and their wishes done. The Kingdom of Anderfells maintains its capital out of the city of Hossburg where the Hand of the Six rule from as well, and this is the only real city of the Kingdom as the other settlements are more towns due to the lack of economic status, and while castles dot the north of Anderfells these two are in short supply. The Kingdom of Anderfells is dominated a very large Frankish population spread out along many coastal villages, and a multitude of larger areas in the vast Anderfell plains. Anderfells has one of the largest populations of the region, but its population are extremely poor due to a lack of of natural resources and a lower amount of industry in the area. Geography The Kingdom of Anderfells is situated in south-west Thedas and spreading west. The Kingdom of Anderfells borders the Empire of Tevinter to the north over a vast borderline between Lake Toell, and the mountains of Antiva. To the east they border the Kingdom of Lucerne, of whom took control of the region that was once mainly independant. Land The land of Anderfells is devided into two seperate regions firstly in the foothills above the mountain of Anderfell where the land is rocky and not well made for farming, and secondly the vast plains of Anderfells which cover most of the remaning land, and are used heavily for grazing, and farming of which is the main source of industy for Anderfell. Settlements The Kingdom of Anderfells maintains its capital out of the city of Hossburg where the Hand of the Six rule from as well, and this is the only real city of the Kingdom as the other settlements are more towns due to the lack of economic status, and while castles dot the north of Anderfells these two are in short supply. History Early History Goverment House Feron stands as the royal family of the Kingdom of Anderfells, but they are also controlled by the Hand of the Twelve of whom is the diplomat sent by Lydes in order to make sure that Lyde's influence is seen, and their wishes done. Demographics The Kingdom of Anderfells is dominated a very large Frankish population spread out along many coastal villages, and a multitude of larger areas in the vast Anderfell plains. Anderfells has one of the largest populations of the region, but its population are extremely poor due to a lack of of natural resources and a lower amount of industry in the area. Ethnicity The Kingdom of Anderfells is dominated a very large Frankish population spread out along many coastal villages, and a multitude of larger areas in the vast Anderfell plains. Anderfells has one of the largest populations of the region, but its population are extremely poor due to a lack of of natural resources and a lower amount of industry in the area. Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Europe